


One Of Their Captains Is Missing

by SonicFairyspell13



Category: Hogan's Heroes
Genre: Captain Heinrich Becker | OC, Gen, Otto Schneier | OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2020-10-12 11:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicFairyspell13/pseuds/SonicFairyspell13
Summary: Translation(s) in end notes





	1. Chapter 1

It was all quiet in the halls of General Burkhalter’s headquarters. No guard stood at his office door. A Luftwaffe captain walked through the hall and towards the door, glancing over his shoulder as he slipped inside. He quickly shut the door and headed for the desk. He flipped through the visible files and papers, putting the important ones in the briefcase he brought with him, before heading for the filing cabinets. Once he was sure he had enough top secret material, he put the office back the way he found it and headed out the door and back the way he came. He quietly made his way out of the building, saluting the guards as he passed them on his way to his staff car. Once he reached his car, he quickly climbed inside and deposited the briefcase on the passenger seat. The Captain started the car and drove away from the base. He checked his mirrors as he drove down the road. No one was following him. Good. He had a meeting with an Underground agent tonight and he didn’t need nor want any guards or Gestapo agents tailing him on his way into town. He stole a glance at the briefcase before he turned his eyes back to the road. Hopefully both he and the briefcase could get out of Germany, since it could mean his life. He exhaled loudly, trying to steady his nerves. This made him more nervous than all the missions he'd flown.

He continued on his way down the road until he hit the town. He headed for the hofbrau where he was to meet the Underground Agent that evening. He parked his car outside the building. He turned off his car and quickly headed inside. He kept a level head and casually walked over to the table in the far corner. He sat down as a waitress walked over to him.

“Guten Abend, Herr Hauptmann. Can I get you anything to drink?” she asked.

“Guten Abend, Fräulein,” he replied. “Ein beer, bitte.”

“Of course, Herr Hauptmann.” she said as she walked away.

The Luftwaffe Captain smiled at her as she left. He set the briefcase down close beside him, just in case someone tried to lift it off of him. He folded his hands on the table as he waited. After a couple minutes the waitress returned with his beer. She set the mug down in front of him.

“Your beer, Captain.”

He smiled up at her. “Danke, my dear.”

“Bitt,” she said before she returned to the bar.

He sat alone, slowly drinking his beer. He watched as patrons came and went, keeping a close eye out for the Gestapo. He glanced at the clock, noting how much later it now was. The waiting was starting to wear on his nerves. It was well into the diner rush at the hofbrau when the agent arrived. It was crowded and so full of activity he almost didn’t notice her enter. She looked over the room, and when she spotted him, she headed right over to him.

“Guten Abend.” she said, her French accent quite clear as she spoke.

“Guten Abend, Fräulein.”

“Is anyone sitting here?”

He shook his head. “Nein. Please,” he replied.

He stood and pulled out the chair for her. She sat down in the chair and he pushed it back in before returning to his seat. She glanced around the room, before she turned back to him.

“How has your evening been, Captain?”

“It has been rather nice. But I’m afraid it will rain.”

“That is why I always carry an umbrella.”

He sighed in relief. That was the code they had given him to identify himself and the agent.

“Thank goodness,” he said quietly.

“Captain Heinrich Becker, enchanté.” she said, extending her hand to him.

“A pleasure, Fräulein Tiger,” he replied as he took her hand and shook it.

“Monsieur Becker,” she said quietly. “Do you have the files?”

“Ja,” he answered as he reached down and patted the briefcase between them, before he pulled his arm back up and rested it on the table. “But I don’t see how you’re going to get the briefcase and myself out of Germany.”

Tiger glanced around the hofbrau once more.

“I have a contact that specializes in helping people get out of Germany…” she paused. “His code name is Papa Bear.”

Heinrich’s eyes widened and almost popped out of his head.

“Papa Bear? The Papa Bear?” he whispered harshly.

“Oui, the one and only.” She smiled

“Alright. How am I to be meeting with him?”

“I can take you to the safehouse tonight temporarily while I get in contact with Papa Bear and arrange to get you to him,” she replied.

Heinrich nodded. Then he paused. “Will it be safe for myself and your people if I just disappear?” 

“Would it be any more dangerous than it already is?’

“You have a point there.”

“Heinrich, do you trust me to keep you safe?”

He thought about it for only a few seconds before he nodded. “Ja. I trust you, Tiger.”

“Bon. Come with me,” she said as she stood up.

Heinrich nodded and stood as well. He grabbed his briefcase and left a few marks on the table to pay for his beer. Tiger slipped her arm around his: another layer to the disguise. As they walked out of the hofbrau arm in arm, she leaned in close to whisper in his ear.

“We’ll take your staff car. I’ll give you directions.”

He nodded. “Jawohl.”

Heinrich opened the passenger side door for her and handed her the briefcase, which she set on the floor. Then he quickly hurried over to the driver’s seat and climbed in. Heinrich remained quiet as Tiger gave him the first set of directions to the Underground’s safehouse. A few minutes later, he spoke. 

“How long until we get there?” he asked.

“Not much longer. Only half an hour more.”

He nodded. “Alright.”

She pointed out their next turn and he took it. And a half hour later, they pulled up outside the safehouse. Tiger then tapped him on the shoulder and pointed at a shed. 

“Park in there. That way we can hide your car.”

He nodded and slowly drove into the shed. He parked and turned off the car as Tiger got out. Heinrich grabbed his briefcase and quickly followed her out. Tiger closed and locked the shed before she gestured for the Luftwaffe Captain to follow her once more. She headed for the small house with him in tow. Tiger knocked on the door, and a few moments later, a man in his early forties answered the door. Tiger whispered something to him and he whispered back. Then he opened the door wider for them. Tiger and Heinrich hurried inside and the man closed the door. Heinrich looked between Tiger and the man as they spoke.

“Otto, this is Captain Heinrich Becker.”

The man, Otto, nodded in Heinrich’s direction. “Herr Hauptmann.” he greeted him.

Heinrich nodded back and saluted in response. “Herr Otto.”

“I need to hide him here for a few days while I arrange the next step with Papa Bear.”

Otto nodded. “I understand. He will be safe here.”

“Merci, Otto. Is the radio operational?”

“Ja, it is in the other room,” he replied.

“Bon,” she said as she headed for the radio.

Otto headed off to watch the windows. Heinrich settled down at the kitchen table and waited for Tiger to plan their next move. Meanwhile, Tiger turned on the radio and tuned it to the right frequency. She put on the headset and picked up the microphone.

“Tiger to Papa Bear. Tiger to Papa Bear. Come in Papa Bear.”

There was a burst of static before a man’s voice came over the receiver.

“Tiger this is Papa Bear. What’s up Tiger?”

“I have a very important package here. It needs to go to London.”

“An important package? What kind of package?”

“A Luftwaffe flyer who wants to defect.”

There was a moment of silence before the radio man spoke again.

“Alright. We’ll arrange a meeting for tomorrow to plan how we’re gonna get him into camp. I’ll let the Colonel know. Keep the flyer on ice there for now. I’ll radio you as soon as we’re ready.”

“Alright. See you soon.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sergeant James Kinchloe was minding the radio set in the tunnels when the radio suddenly came to life. He set down his magazine and put on his headset when he heard Tiger’s voice come over the radio. Sergeant Richard Baker, who was sleeping in the cot across from the radio, was jolted awake. Kinch quickly glanced at him.

“Baker, go get the Colonel, and fast.”

“Right, Kinch,” Baker replied as he jumped up and hurried over to the ladder. He quickly climbed up to the barracks as Kinch picked up the microphone. As he finished setting up there was a short burst of static.

“Tiger this is Papa Bear. What’s up Tiger?”

Her response came quickly. “I have a very important package here. It needs to go to London.”

“An important package?” Kinch asked, his curiosity now piqued. “What kind of package?”

“A Luftwaffe flyer who wants to defect,” she replied.

Kinch paused at that. It was a rare occurrence for them to get Luftwaffe pilots defecting. He shook his head to quickly clear his thoughts before replying. 

“Alright. We’ll arrange a meeting for tomorrow to plan how we’re gonna get him into camp. I’ll let the Colonel know. Keep the flyer on ice there for now. I’ll radio you as soon as we’re ready.”

“Alright. See you soon.”

Shortly after she finished speaking, the radio went quiet. Kinch quickly scribbled down the information Tiger had given him as Colonel Robert Hogan climbed down the ladder. Hogan strode over to Kinch and the radio set.

“What’s up, Kinch?” he asked.

Kinch looked up at his Colonel and passed him the notepad he was holding.

“Tiger radioed a short while ago, Colonel. She’s got a rather special package at Otto’s right now.”  
The Colonel raised an eyebrow at Kinch before he turned his attention to the notepad. What Kinch had written down made both his eyebrows raise.

“A Luftwaffe flyer wants to defect?”

Kinch nodded. “That’s what she said. I told her that I’d let you know what’s going on and I arranged a meeting with her tomorrow.”

“Alright. Good job, Kinch.”

“Thanks, Colonel.”

Hogan tapped the notepad against the palm of his hand as he thought for a moment. Then he threw the notepad back onto the table.

“Let’s head topside, Kinch, and let the other guys know what’s going on,” the Colonel said as he turned and headed for the ladder.

“Right, Colonel,” Kinch replied as he followed Hogan up into the barracks.

Once they entered the barracks, they found the rest of the men relaxing in the common area. Corporal Louis LeBeau was at the stove, preparing their lunch. At the table, Corporal Peter Newkirk and Sergeant Andrew Carter were playing a game of gin, which Carter was clearly winning, while Baker and Sergeant Brian Olsen were watching. Hogan walked over to the rest of the men as Kinch slapped the bunk twice and closed the tunnel entrance.

Carter looked up from his cards and smiled at the Colonel as Newkirk stuck one of his cards to his forehead.

“Hiya, Colonel.” Carter said. He glanced back at the game as Newkirk dropped a card into the pile. Carter smirked and picked it up.

“Gin.” he said to Newkirk as he put his cards, face side up on the table

Newkirk gaped at him. “I thought you were saving tens!” he yelled as the card fell from his forehead.

“That’s what I thought you thought. Tally your points.”

Newkirk sighed and threw his cards down on the table as Baker and Olsen started laughing.

Hogan rested his arms on Carter’s shoulders. He waited a moment for them to quiet down before he spoke.

“Fellas. Your attention, please.”

The men stopped what they were doing and turned to give him their full attention. LeBeau stopped cooking and walked over to join them at the table. Hogan nodded towards the door, and one of the other prisoners in the barracks, Private Walters, hurried over to the door to keep an eye out for guards. 

“What’s up, Colonel?” asked Olsen.

“We just got a call from Tiger. She’s got a job for us… involves a special package.”

“What kind of a job, Sir?” asked Newkirk.

“A Luftwaffe flyer looking to defect,” said Kinch.

“Right. And he’s apparently got secret information on him as well.”

“A defector, mon Colonel?” repeated LeBeau.

“We don’t get many soldiers defecting,” said Baker.

“You heard me. A defector. Kinch has set up a meeting with Tiger for tomorrow to discuss what we’re going to do. Olsen, you and Carter head out after evening roll call and bring in Tiger. She’ll be at the usual meeting spot.”

“Right, Colonel.” said Olsen.

“You got it Boy… Sir,” agreed Carter.

“Colonel, do we have any other information on this guy?” asked Baker.

Hogan turned to his second-in-command. “Kinch?”

“Tiger didn’t say anything else about him. She probably didn’t want to risk the Germans finding our frequency and finding out about him. She’ll tell us more when we her tomorrow,” replied Kinch.

“So, it’s basically a ruddy guessing game then?” asked Newkirk.

“Looks that way, mon pote,” answered LeBeau.

“Bloody marvelous,” Newkirk replied.

Colonel Hogan sighed. “I know you fellas aren’t fond of playing it by ear, but we don’t have a choice with this one.”

“Right, Guv.”

“Sorry, mon Colonel.”

Hogan stood straight, removing his arms from Carter’s shoulders. Then he paced around.

“Alright, from now until tomorrow night, we-”

Walters suddenly turned towards the others and yelled, “Guards coming!”

Everyone hurried to look natural. LeBeau rushed back to the food on the stove. Kinch grabbed a magazine, leaned against a bunk post, pretending to read it. Newkirk quickly collected the cards, shuffled them, and dealt them out to himself and Carter. Baker jumped up on a bunk and grabbed a book. Olsen settled back to watching Newkirk and Carter play gin. Walters hurried away from the door.

“It’s Schultz and Langenscheidt,” he said as he passed the Colonel on his way to his bunk.

Hogan nodded He rested his right foot on one of the benches and laid his arms across his knee. He exaggeratedly watched the gin game as Schultz and Langenscheidt walked into the barracks.

When they entered, Hogan looked up and pretended to be surprised by the two guards.

“Oh, hi Schultz, Langenscheidt. What brings you two to our humble little home?”

Schultz smiled at the Colonel. Everyone was quiet and behaving themselves... Which meant that they were probably up to their monkey business. But both Schultz and Langenscheidt knew better than to ask what they were up to… for the most part.

“Nothing special, Colonel Hogan,” Schultz replied as Langenscheidt wandered around the barracks. “It’s just a little barracks inspection. We’ll be out of your hair in a couple minutes.”

“Alright, Schultz, make it fast,” said Hogan.

Schultz nodded and started walking around, lazily checking things. After a few minutes, Schultz and Langenscheidt returned to the door. 

“All is in order, Sergeant.” reported Langenscheidt.

“Very good.” replied the fat sergeant.

Schultz turned back to Colonel Hogan. “There, we’re done here. Now we will leave,” he said as Langenscheidt opened the door.

“Okay, Schultz,” said Hogan.

Schultz turned to leave, then he paused and turned back.

“Colonel Hogan, why is everyone so quiet?”

“It’s just a quiet kind of day, Schultz.”

“Uh huh… Then why don’t I believe you?”

“Do you want to know what we’re really doing?”

“No!” answered Schultz as he hurried towards the open barrack door. “I see nothing! I know nothing! Nothing!” he yelled before he hurried away.

Langenscheidt merely smiled slightly and left, closing the door behind him.

After the guards, Hogan smiled at his men. They smiled back as they rejoined the Colonel around the table. Hogan chuckled.

“Some things never get old.”

His men chuckled along with him.

“Gin!” yelled Carter suddenly.

“Cor blimey, Carter! Already!?” 

“Yeah. Tally your points.”

Hogan smiled and he and his men started laughing as the gin game ended in front of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation(s) in end notes

The next day, after evening roll call, the men of Barracks 2 were in their bunks, waiting for Schultz to finish his bed check so they could get on with their mission.

“Come on, Schultzie. Hurry up, we want to go to sleep,” said Newkirk.

“After I make sure everybody is still here.” said Schultz.

“Turn out the lights, Schultz,” said Carter.

“Oui, I need the extra sleep,” agreed LeBeau.

“Sure you do,” replied Schultz.

“Yeah, you know the Kommandant can see everything from the window,” said Olsen.

“That’s right,” agreed Baker. “He’s probably watching us right now.”

Schultz seemed to get a bit flustered at that.

“Alright, alright. Everyone’s here, now I can leave,” he said as he headed for the door. “Everybody sound asleep. Back to bed.” He glanced around the room once more, before he opened the door and left. 

The moment they were sure Schultz was gone, they sprung out of bed. Kinch hit the mechanism and opened the tunnel entrance while Baker knocked on the Colonel’s office door, letting him know it was go time. As Hogan emerged from his office, the men descended into the tunnel. Hogan followed his men down. Kinch settled down behind his radio set up as Carter and Olsen headed off to get ready for their mission. LeBeau was already making coffee for them. Baker stood by the radio set, ready to assist Kinch while Newkirk got Carter and Olsen’s guns ready. A short while later, Carter and Olsen emerged wearing their black out clothes. They were standing at the bottom of the emergency exit ladder. Newkirk gave them their weapons as Colonel Hogan walked over to them.

“Okay, fellas, make it fast. Get there and back with Tiger as fast as you can.”

“Yes, Sir,” said Olsen.

“Right, Colonel,” agreed Carter.

“Alright, get going.”

Olsen and Carter turned and scrambled up the ladder. Olsen opened the trunk entrance and hopped out, closing it behind him. Olsen crouched down behind another tree trunk as Carter climbed out shortly afterwards. They ducked down to avoid the searchlights. Once it was clear, the two sergeants took off. They kept low as they hurried through the woods. Thankfully for them, there weren’t as many patrols out as there usually were. They continued zig-zagging through the woods. 

A couple hours later, they reached the meeting spot. Carter started wandering around, looking for Tiger. Olsen looked around as well, until he heard a branch snap in a little bit away from him.

“Carter!” Olsen called harshly. “Carter, get back here!”

Carter came sprinting back to Olsen and almost ran into the other sergeant.

“What? What is it, Olsen?” asked Carter.

Olsen glanced at Carter. “Someone’s here with us,” he replied.

Carter pulled out his gun and pointed it in the direction Olsen was looking in.

“Who’s there? Come out with your hands up! We’re armed!” he yelled.

“Sergeant?” a voice replied in a clear French accent.

Carter and Olsen relaxed slightly as they lowered their guns. They smiled at each other as they put their guns away.

“Tiger?” called Olsen.

The bushes ahead of them rustled for a moment before the French Underground agent stepped out into the light.

“Bonsoir, Carter, Olsen.”

“Hiya, Tiger. Sorry about the threatening you with our guns.” said Carter.

“It’s alright, Carter. I know you have to be careful.”

Carter smiled at her slightly before Olsen cut in.

“Tiger, ma’am. We need to head back to camp now,” he said.

Tiger nodded. “Of course, Sergeant.”

Olsen gestured in the direction of the camp. Carter started back first, followed by Tiger, with Olsen bringing up the rear. They took the same path back to camp. As they neared the Stalag, they crouched down and crept towards the tunnel entrance. Olsen opened the tree trunk while Carter helped Tiger into the tunnel. Carter quickly followed her down. Olsen glanced around, watching the searchlights for a moment, before he hurried after them, closing the tunnel as he did. Carter and Olsen escorted Tiger over to the bunk entrance. Carter knocked on the pipes, letting the others know they were back. The bunk opened and the ladder dropped down. Tiger headed up into the barracks first while Carter and Olsen got back into their uniforms. As she emerged from the tunnel, some of the men hurried over to the bunk. They were all talking at once, greeting her and welcoming her back.

She smiled at them as she stepped into the barracks. “Hello, boys,” she said.

Colonel Hogan quickly walked over to her with a big smile on his face. “Hiya, Tiger.”

“Hello, Robert,” she replied as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

The men laughed, and a couple of them hooted, as Carter and Olsen joined them.

Hogan glared at them. “Knock it off.”

The men quieted down as Hogan guided Tiger over to the table. She sat down as Hogan nodded towards the door. “Walters, watch the door.”

“Right, Colonel,” Walters said as he hurried over to the door.

Hogan turned back to Tiger as his team gathered around them.

“Alright, Tiger. Tell us about this flyer of yours.”

“His name is Captain Heinrich Becker. He is a bomber pilot for the Luftwaffe,” she said.

“Heinrich Becker… that name sounds familiar, Colonel,” said Baker.

“That it does,” agreed Hogan. “What else, Tiger?”

“He reached out to another Underground unit, saying he wanted to defect about a week ago. They were a smaller unit, so he was passed on to me. He said that along with his defecting, he would also steal important information to pass onto London.”

“Why?” asked Carter

“Insurance policy. In case our side doesn’t believe him,” answered Hogan.

“Oui, that is what I thought as well.”

“Alright, Kinch, get down to the radio and let London know about the Captain and his briefcase.”

“Right, Colonel,” Kinch replied as he headed for the bunk.

Kinch hit the hidden mechanism and descended down into the tunnel as Olsen snapped his fingers as a look of realization crossed his face.

“Olsen, what is it?” asked Hogan as everyone turned to look at him.

“I recognize that Captain’s name!”

“You do?”

“Yeah. One of the new guards was recently transferred from active duty. I overheard him talking to Langenscheidt. Apparently, he worked on the same base as him. The Captain’s in his early twenties, and from what I heard, he’s quite the pilot. Becker’s flown a lot of important missions for the Luftwaffe. He’s pretty big time, Colonel.”

“And just how did you hear that?” asked Newkirk.

“They were talking rather loudly outside the barracks window.”

“And all in German I bet.”

“Entweder du hast es, oder du hast es nicht.” replied Olsen.*

Carter, LeBeau, and Baker started laughing as Colonel Hogan rolled his eyes.

“Knock it off.” 

“Sorry, Colonel,” they said in unison.

Hogan turned back to Tiger. “I think I have an idea to get Becker into camp. If he really is as well known as Olsen and that guard said he is, then Klink is sure to know about him and will want to show him around camp. Which would give us the chance to meet him while meeting him into camp so we can send him off to London.”

“But if he’s so important, won’t they miss him back at base?” asked Newkirk.

“There is no need to worry about that,” replied Tiger. “Captain Becker is on a weeks leave, so it shouldn’t be a problem.”

“That takes care of one problem,” said Hogan.

“So, he’s smart enough to take care of that for us.” said LeBeau.

Carter snickered as Hogan addressed Tiger.

“You should probably head back to Otto’s and let the Captain know what the plan is. Make sure he knows that when he gets here, he’s got to act natural. No sneaking off to find us or trying to get in contact with us. Nothing that’ll tip of the Krauts that something’s going on, alright?”

“Oui,” Tiger said as she stood. “I will let the Captain know, Colonel.”

She turned and headed for the tunnel entrance. 

“I will contact you when I get back to Otto’s.”

“Alright, Tiger. We’ll see you soon.”

She smiled at Hogan as she climbed down the ladder. 

“Au revoir,” she said as he disappeared into the tunnel.

“Bye, Tiger,” Hogan replied.

A few seconds after Tiger disappeared, Kinch climbed up the ladder. He looked up at his Colonel.

“Just finished radioing London, Colonel,” he said as he entered the barracks. “Needless to say they are very interested in Captain Becker and his briefcase.”

“Alright, Kinch. Tiger will radio us confirmation when she gets back. Tomorrow we get to meet Captain Heinrich Becker of the Luftwaffe.”

Tiger slowly made her way through the forest as she left Stalag 13. She hurried away as fast as she could towards Otto’s safe house.

Meanwhile, at the safe house, Otto was watching the front window with his rifle, while Heinrich sat at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee. Everything was quiet and they didn’t speak. Then suddenly, there was a knock at the back door. Both men turned to the door. Otto made his way over to the back door. Heinrich jumped up and reached for his service pistol. Otto gestured at him to wait and hold off for a moment. Otto opened the door a crack to see who it was outside. After a moment, Otto sighed and relaxed a little. He turned and smiled at Heinrich.

“It is only Tiger, Herr Hauptmann,” he said as he opened the door wider for her.

Heinrich visibly relaxed as Tiger walked into the room. He plopped back down into his seat and ran a hand through his blond hair.

“I’m sorry. Did I frighten you, Captain?” she asked.

He smiled at her. “Only a little bit, Tiger.” He laughed. “What did your Papa Bear say during your meeting?”

She quickly walked over and sat down next to him.

“We have a plan to get you into camp.”

“What do you mean into camp, Tiger?” Heinrich asked as a puzzled look crossed his face.

“Now that we have a plan, I can tell you. Papa Bear’s real name is Colonel Robert Hogan. He is a prisoner of war at Stalag 13.”

“He’s a prisoner of war? How is that even possible?”

“Colonel Hogan is a very clever man. And he has a team of equally clever men working with him.”

“Alright. What is this plan of his?”

“Tomorrow, you will go to Stalag 13 as a sort of visit. The Kommandant, Colonel Wilhelm Klink, is sure to know who you are, so you should be a welcome guest. When you get there, act natural. Don’t try to contact Colonel Hogan or try to talk to him. He’ll contact you when the time is right.”

“Are you sure this will work?”

“I’m sure it will. It has before.”

He nodded. “Alright, Tiger. Tomorrow morning I will go to Stalag 13. Am I right to assume you will not be coming with me?”

Tiger nodded. “Oui. Once you are on your way to Colonel Hogan, I must return to France for my next mission.”

“I understand. How soon must you leave?”

“I should be gone before dawn tomorrow,” she replied as she stood.

Heinrich stood as well, and extended his hand. “Then I shall say dankeschön und auf wiedersehen now, before you leave.”

She smiled, took his hand and shook it. “Au revoir, Captain. Before I go, I’ll let mon Colonel know you’ve acknowledged the plan and will be there.”

Heinrich nodded as Otto put his hand on his shoulder. 

“You should get some rest before you head to the Stalag. Go, rest in the other room.”

The Captain nodded again. Heinrich turned and headed for the bedroom as Tiger went for the radio. She quickly sent a message over the radio to Colonel Hogan and his men before she left to return to France.

Back at Stalag 13, Kinch was back behind his radio set when Tiger’s last message came in. He quickly wrote down what she said and acknowledged her. He quickly took off his head set and hurried up the ladder. Colonel Hogan and the others were still sitting at the table. Hogan looked up as Kinch approached.

“Tiger just messaged, Colonel. Everything’s a go.”

The Colonel smiled. “Gentlemen, fasten your seat belts.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entweder du hast es, oder du hast es nicht = Either you have it or you don't


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Heinrich unlocked the shed and climbed into his car. He waved at Otto as he left. As he drove down the road, he glanced at the briefcase beside him. Hopefully the guards and Colonel Klink don’t get too curious about the briefcase. He didn’t really know what to expect when he got to the Stalag. He had heard that it was the toughest POW camp in all of Germany. And that there had never been an escape from the Stalag. He could only imagine what he’d find when he got there. As he continued down the road, he’d glance over his shoulder every now and again, making sure he still wasn’t followed by the Gestapo. After a few more minutes, he pulled up to the front gate. One of the guards walked up to his driver side window, and asked him who he was and why he was there. Heinrich told the guard what he wanted to know. Almost immediately after he spoke, the guard snapped to attention and waved him on in. Heinrich entered the Stalag as another one of the guards ran towards the kommandantur. He parked just outside the building as the guard, a fat sergeant, and the Kommandant emerged and headed his way. Heinrich sighed, grabbed his briefcase, and exited the car. He walked over to Klink and saluted him. 

“Colonel Klink.”

“Captain Hienrich Becker,” Klink replied as he saluted back. He smiled. “I have heard so much about you. To what do we here at Stalag 13 owe the pleasure of a visit from a young war hero?”

Hienrich chuckled nervously. “I am on a one-week leave, and I happened to have been in the area and decided to visit your impressive Stalag. I just had to see it for myself. I hope I am not imposing, Herr Colonel.”

Klink smiled his goofy smile. “Not at all, Captain Becker! It’s an honor to have you here.”

As Klink and Heinrich talked, Carter and LeBeau watched the exchange from the barracks where they were sitting on the bench. 

“You think that’s Captain Becker?” asked Carter.

“Must be. Better get le Colonel,” replied LeBeau.

Carter nodded and headed for the barracks door. He opened it and stuck his head in. 

“Colonel!” he called.

Carter stepped aside as Hogan and the rest of the team emerged from the building. Shortly after, LeBeau walked over to them. 

“What’s up, fellas?” asked Hogan.

“We think Captain Becker just arrived.” LeBeau pointed at the Germans. “He’s over there.”

“Alright. You fellas wait here. I’ll go test the waters.”

Hogan headed off and walked towards the Germans. He stopped right next to the Captain.

“Colonel, I have a complaint…” He paused and pretended to have just noticed Captain’s presence. “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize you were busy.”

“Hogan!” exclaimed Klink.

“Colonel Klink, who is this man?” asked Heinrich.

“Ah, Captain Becker, this is Colonel Robert Hogan. Colonel Hogan, this is Captain Hienrich Becker.”

Becker and Hogan turned and saluted each other.

“Captain.”

“Colonel.”

“Now, Hogan, you may not know this, but Captain Becker is a bit of a war hero for the Third Reich.”

Heinrich bowed his head slightly and chuckled quietly. “Colonel Klink may be exaggerating a little.”

“Oh, no, not at all! The Captain is being much too modest.” replied Klink.

“Danke, Herr Colonel.”

Hogan raised his eyebrow. “A war hero, really? And he’s so young.”

“Hogan,” Klink warned. Then he turned back to Captain Becker. “Captain, how would you like a tour of Stalag 13?”

“Jawohl, Herr Colonel. I would enjoy it immensely,” Becker replied. 

Klink gestured for Becker to follow before he turned back to Hogan.

“Hogan, dismissed,” he said as he saluted Hogan.

Then he turned and started walking away with Captain Becker.

“Captain, do you have accommodations while you’re on leave?”

“Nein, I do not, Herr Colonel,” he replied.

“Then you may stay in my quarters!”

“Bitte, Colonel, I don’t want to be any trouble.”

“Oh, it would be no trouble at all! Now, let me show you around.”

The two German officers walled away, with Schultz following behind. Hogan watched them leave as his team formed around him.

“So, it’s him then, Colonel?” asked Baker.

“Yup, that’s him,” replied Hogan with a nod.

“So, now that we got him here, how do we get him into the tunnels?” inquired Newkirk.

“Klink has just offered Becker his quarters while the captain’s on leave. Kinch, how’s the tunnel leading to Klink’s quarters?”

Kinch smiled. “It’s perfect, Colonel. No sign of cave-in or collapse. You can use it whenever you want.”

“We’ll sneak him into the tunnels tonight. If all goes well.” 

“What could possibly go wrong now, Colonel?” asked Carter.

Hogan turned to the Sergeant. “Carter, I really wish you hadn’t just asked that.”

Newkirk made a face, removed his cap, and smacked Carter with it.

“Hey! What was that for?” Carter asked.

“We don’t need you jinxing this mission, Andrew,” replied Newkirk.

“Alright, knock it off.” said Hogan. He turned to Olsen. “Olsen, keep an eye on Klink and Becker while they tour the Stalag. Stay out of sight, be invisible. The rest of us back to the barracks.”

“Right, Colonel,” Olsen said as he left after the German officers.

After he left, Hogan and the rest of the men headed for the barracks. While they planned their next step, Olsen watched Klink fawn over Becker, showing off his Stalag. Olsen had to resist the urge to roll his eyes or yawn. And he could just tell by watching Becker that he was trying not to yawn too. The hours passed as he followed the two around the camp. Eventually, they headed for Klink’s quarters. Klink paused and gestured to the building as Becker stopped next to him. Olsen hid around the corner and listened in.

“These are my quarters. This is where you’ll be staying while your here with us,” said Klink.

“Very impressive, Colonel. You have quite the set up here,” replied Becker.

“Danke.” Klink turned to Becker. “Now, I was thinking I could set up a wonderful dinner for you tonight. We have a wonderful chef here, Corporal LeBeau. I’m he’d be happy to cook you a gourmet meal.”

“That would be wunderbar. If this LeBeau is willing to do it.”

“He’ll be willing, Don’t worry. I just need to give the little cockroach the order.”

“Of course, Colonel. Perhaps, Colonel Hogan could join us?”

“What? Why?”

“I do not often meet the enemy face-to-face like this. Besides, it will give me the chance to learn more about my enemy.”

Klink nodded, pretending he understood. “Yes, of course, Captain Becker. You head inside, help yourself to a drink. I’ll be back after I invite Colonel Hogan, and order LeBeau to make dinner. I shouldn’t be long.”

“Of course, Colonel Klink,” Becker saluted Klink, turned and headed inside. 

Klink saluted back and headed for Hogan’s barracks. Olsen left his hiding place and hurried towards the barracks. He got there first and headed inside, The rest of the team were seated around the table, while Colonel Hogan was standing next to the stove. They all turned when Olsen entered.

“Olsen, what happened?” asked Hogan.

“Becker just went into Klink’s quarters and the Kommandant is on his way,” replied Olsen.

“Why’s Klink coming here?”

“Klink’s decided to have LeBeau cook him and the Captain dinner tonight.”

LeBeau made a face, but before he could say anything, Hogan cut in.

“Dinner, huh? Should be interesting. I should see about getting myself invited.”

“You don’t have to, Sir,” said Olsen. “Becker already convinced Klink to invite you. He’s acting natural just like you said. If I didn’t know he was defecting…” Olsen trailed off with a chuckle.

Hogan smiled and replied with a chuckle of his own. Olsen moved away from the door just as Klink opened the door and walked in. Hogan pretended to be surprised.

“Kommandant, what brings you to our humble home?” he asked.

“I came here to order the cockroach to cook the Captain and myself dinner tonight. And if he doesn’t it’ll mean a week in the cooler,” Klink said as he looked directly at LeBeau.

LeBeau shrunk down slightly and nodded. “Oui, Kommandant.” 

Klink puffed up and nodded before he turned back to Colonel Hogan. “And you, Colonel Hogan, will be pleased to know that Captain Becker has requested your presence for dinner.”

Colonel Hogan raised his eyebrows in mock surprise. “Oh, really? Well I’m honored.”

“As you should be. I want you to arrive at 7:30pm. LeBeau, head over to my quarters now and start preparing the dinner.”

“Oui, Kommandant.” LeBeau said as he put on his coat, scarf, and beret. He quickly hurried out the door. Klink smiled.

“Make sure you’re not late, Hogan. It would be in very bad taste,” Klink said before he turned and left.

Hogan smiled at his men after Klink had gone.

“Everything’s going according to plan,” he mused.


	5. Chapter 5

In the kommandant’s quarters, Heinrich paced back and forth in the living room with a glass of schnapps in his hand. He was still rather nervous, but the schnapps was helping a little. He looked out the window before glancing at the door. He saw no one and continued pacing. His coat, cap, and briefcase were deposited on the sofa. He sighed and turned to continue pacing. A few minutes later, a short Frenchman burst through the front door and over to where the kitchen was. The man disappeared behind the kitchen door without acknowledging him. Heinrich came to the conclusion that the man must have been Corporal LeBeau. He walked towards the door and raised his hand to open it. Maybe it wouldn’t be too bad to talk with LeBeau for a bit. Heinrich was just about to push the door open, when Klink entered the building. He dropped his hand, and turned away from the door. As Klink removed his cap and coat, Heinrich smiled and approached the Colonel. Klink was all smiles as he looked at Becker.

“Ah, Captain Becker!” he exclaimed as he walked over to Heinrich. “I arranged everything. Colonel Hogan will be here at 7:30pm, and LeBeau should be in the kitchen preparing dinner.”

“Jawohl, Herr Colonel. He came through here and into the kitchen just a few moments before you entered,” replied Heinrich.

“Good, good. Now we can talk more!” Klink exclaimed as he started to grab a drink.

“Talk, Sir?” Heinrich asked as concern started to build in his stomach. He didn’t really want to talk to Klink until 7:30pm. “Colonel Klink, as much as I would love to, I’m sure you must want to get back to work.”

Klink raised his head and looked at the Captain. “Why would I do that when I have a guest?”

“Well, I can see that it takes a lot of work to make such an impressive Stalag as yours, and it takes a very dedicated officer to accomplish such a feat.”

“You really think so?” Klink asked as he puffed up.

“Of course, Sir. I couldn’t accomplish what you have here. So, of course a man as brilliant and as dedicated as yourself would want to stay on top of things, no?”

The German Colonel nodded. “Of course, you’re absolutely right,” he replied as he grabbed his coat and cap. He put his cap on top of his head and saluted Becker. “I’ll be back around 7:00pm.”

Heinrich saluted back. “I will find a way to occupy myself.”

Klink smiled, turned and left. The moment the door closed, Heinrich sighed in relief. He then threw back his drink, finishing off his glass. He turned to the decanter and poured himself a fresh drink. Heinrich was about to sit down when he looked up and saw LeBeau poking his head through the door. The small Frenchman wore a broad smile on his face. He was confused as to why the Corporal was smiling, but he merely smiled back. LeBeau chuckled.

“Didn’t want to talk to the Kommandant?” asked LeBeau.

Heinrich shrugged and laughed. “Between you and me, I think I would have died from boredom if I talked with him anymore.” He gestured at the decanter. “Care to join me for a quick drink, Corporal?”

LeBeau paused in the door for a moment, before he walked over to Heinrich. The Captain handed LeBeau a glass and poured him a drink. They raised a toast, and then drank. Shortly afterward, LeBeau set down his glass and headed back to the kitchen. After LeBeau disappeared into the kitchen, Heinrich sat down on the sofa. He set his glass down on the table before he picked up a book. He glanced at the title for a moment before he started to read it. The hours passed as he read. Delicious smells started to waft into the living room from the kitchen. A little while later, a tall, blond, American Sergeant entered the building. He headed straight for the kitchen, where LeBeau met him. They headed into the kitchen, and mere seconds later, the Sergeant emerged from the kitchen dressed as a waiter. Heinrich watched as the Sergeant started to set the table for dinner. Heinrich wanted to try and start a conversation with him, but it may not be a wise decision, so he returned to his book. A while later, Klink returned to his quarters. The Colonel deposited his coat and cap on his coat rack. He smiled at Heinrich.

“Captain Becker, I’ve returned,” He exclaimed.

“So, I see,” Heinrich replied with a tight smile Klink didn’t seem to notice. He stood up and set the book down.

The bald Colonel turned and gasped in delight when he saw the table.

“Ah! They’ve done a marvelous job setting the table! Where is LeBeau?” he asked as he turned back to Heinrich.

“He is in the kitchen, Herr Colonel. He and an American Sergeant are finishing dinner.”

“Good! Then everything should be ready by the time Hogan arrives.”

“Of course, Sir,” Heinrich said with a smile.

“I hope you weren't too bored while I was gone.”

“Nein. I read one of your books while I waited. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Oh, no! Not at all. My Stalag is your Stalag.” 

“Danke, Herr Colonel.”

Klink smiled as he checker his watched. “I’ll go check on LeBeau, then Hogan should be here, and then we can get the dinner under way.”

“Excellent, Sir,” Heinrich replied.

Klink laughed and clapped his hands together as he headed for the kitchen. Klink disappeared behind the kitchen door, and Heinrich felt bad for the prisoners. The Captain paced back to the schnapps decanter and debated on having another drink. Eventually, he decided against it. He sighed and headed back to the sofa. Heinrich paced back and forth in front of the sofa, until Klink returned, a big smile on his face.

“Captain, LeBeau is almost done. Please,” Klink said as he gestured to the table. “Take a seat, it won’t be much longer.”

“Jawohl, Herr Colonel,” Heinrich replied as he took his seat in the chair farthest from the door, while Klink sat across from him. A couple minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

Without going to see who it was, Klink yelled “Come in”. The door opened and Hogan walked in. Hogan closed the door and walked over to Klink and Heinrich. Hogan gave Klink a very sloppy salute.

“Herr Kommandant,” he greeted.

Klink saluted back. “Hogan, please join us,” he said as he gestured to the empty chair.

Hogan sat down as he nodded to Heinrich. 

“Captain.”

Heinrich nodded back. “Colonel.”

“Enjoying your stay so far?” Hogan asked.

“Oh, yes. So fascinating and different from life back at base.” Heinrich replied.

“Maybe the Captain could transfer to Stalag 13!” suggested Klink.

Hogan visibly grimaced at Klink’s suggestion.

“That’s in bad taste, Kommandant.”

“What?” Klink asked innocently.

“Nothing, Colonel. It’s just, as much as I’m sure the Captain would love to join you here, he has a very important job to do for your war effort,” Hogan replied.

Klink nodded. “Oh, yes… Of course.” Klink turned to Heinrich. “My apologizes for suggesting such a thing.”

“Danke, Herr Colonel.”

Shortly, after he spoke, the front door opened again, and in walked the large Sergeant from before. Sergeant Schultz. He walked over to Klink, stood at attention, and saluted Klink, who saluted back.

“Herr Kommandant. Sergeant Schultz reporting for duty, Sir!” he exclaimed.

“Very good, Schultz.”

Heinrich raised an eyebrow at the Sergeant. He turned to Colonel Hogan and gestured slightly to Schultz. Hogan smiled and laughed.

“Schultz is here because LeBeau, Carter, and I are prisoners, so he’s here to guard us. He’s also the official food taster. To make sure no one’s poisoned or something along those lines,” Hogan explained.

“That’s right,” Klink agreed. “We have iron tight security here. Nothing gets past me.”

“Ah, I see,” said Heinrich.

The kitchen door opened and LeBeau stepped out. “Herr Kommandant, dinner is served.”

“Wonderful!” exclaimed Klink.

LeBeau disappeared through the door, and seconds later, the American Sergeant, Carter as Hogan called him, walked out of the kitchen while pushing a cart loaded with trays. Carter handed Schultz a small plate of food. Schultz started eating, and only seconds later, he nodded to Colonel Klink. Klink chuckled as Carter served them. They started to eat and the conversation was casual, mostly pilot talk between Heinrich and Hogan.

“And I was shot down over Hamburg. I spent some time chatting with the Gestapo. Then I was sent here for the duration,” said Hogan.

“Incredible, Colonel Hogan,” replied Heinrich.

“Yes, incredible,” added Klink as he sulked.

Heinrich chuckled as he looked up from his plate. He watched Hogan and Carter share a nod.

“Carter, more wine, please,” said Hogan.

“Yes, Sir. More wine.” Carter started at Heinrich and topped off their glasses. As he reached Klink, he let the bottle slip from his hand. It fell and shattered on the floor. Klink jumped up.

“You clumsy oaf!” he exclaimed.

“I’m sorry, Sir,” said Carter.

Klink glared at the Sergeant. “Clean that up, mach schnell.”

“Yes, Sir,” Carter replied as he hurried and grabbed a broom and dustpan. A couple minutes later, the glass and spilled wine was cleaned up. Hogan calmly drank from his glass.

“I guess that means no more wine,” he said casually.

“I can go get another bottle,” said Carter.

“Okay, Carter. I’m sure any bottle will do.”

“What?!” yelled Klink. “Let Carter pick the wine? Are you crazy, Hogan?”

Hogan nodded. “You’re right, Colonel. I’m sure a wine connoisseur like yourself would know the right wine to choose.”

Klink puffed up. “You’re right, Hogan. Carter, follow me to the wine cellar.” Klink marched off with Carter following him. Seconds after they disappeared, LeBeau emerged from the kitchen with a plate of food he used to lure Schultz into the kitchen. Once they were gone, Hogan stood and snuck over to the door. Heinrich stood as well and stepped away from the table. When he was sure it was clear, Hogan turned and headed back over to Heinrich.

“We don’t have long. They should be busy for a few minutes,” he said as he reached out his hand. “Colonel Robert E. Hogan.”

Heinrich took Hogan’s hand and shook it. “Captain Heinrich Becker. You are Papa Bear?” he said quietly.

Hogan smiled. “The one and only,” he said as he released the Captain’s hand. “Okay, we have a plan to get you out of Germany.”

“Colonel Hogan, my life is in your hands. What are your orders?”

“Continue on as usual. Light’s out is at 9:30pm. Klink will be in bed by then. About ten minutes later, two of my men will come and get you. Keep the lights off and stay in the living room until they come for you.”

“Come for me? How are three men supposed to sneak across the compound?”

“You won’t be. I’ll level with you, we have a system of tunnels underneath the camp. There’s an entrance here in Klink’s quarters. It’s under the stove.”

Heinrich glanced wide-eyed at the stove before turning back to Hogan.

“Amazing,” Heinrich said in awe.

“That’s how you’ll get out. When you leave, don’t leave anything behind. Got it?” asked Hogan.

“Jawohl, Colonel,” replied Heinrich.

Both men turned their heads in the direction of the door when they heard Klink’s voice.

“Captain, battle stations.” Hogan said as he sat back down in his chair. Heinrich smiled and followed the Colonel’s example. He sat down just in time, as Klink entered holding a bottle of wine, Carter still following behind.

“Ah, this is one of my best wines. I’m sure you’ll enjoy it. Now,” Klink said as he sat down. He handed Carter the bottle, so he could open it. “What did you two talk about while I was gone?”

Hogan smiled. “Oh, nothing really. Just a bunch of pilot talk,” he replied as he raised his glass to Heinrich.

Heinrich smiled back and raised his glass to Colonel Hogan. Pilot talk indeed.


	6. Chapter 6

Half an hour later, dinner ended. LeBeau and Carter cleaned up the table and kitchen and washed the dishes. When LeBeau and Carter finished, Klink walked around to inspect their work. The Corporal and Sergeant stood at attention next to Schultz. Hogan stood against the wall by the door, while Heinrich stood next to the sofa. A few minutes later, Klink returned to the group. He nodded his head in approval.

“All is in order. Hogan, you and your men are dismissed. Schultz, take them back to their barracks,” Klink ordered.

Schultz saluted his superior officer. “Jawohl, Herr Kommandant.” He turned and shooed LeBeau and Carter out the front door. Hogan slowly made his way out after Schultz. The Colonel winked at Heinrich as he left. Heinrich smiled slightly as the door closed. Schultz and the men were waiting for Hogan at the bottom of the stairs.

“Colonel Hogan, time to go, mach schnell!”

“Alright, alright, Schultz. We’re going, we’re going,” Hogan replied as he ushered LeBeau and Carter towards their barracks, without Schultz.

“Colonel Hogan!” Schultz called. Hogan and his men stopped in their tracks. They turned back to Schultz as he walked towards them.

“I’m supposed to escort you, Carter, and the cockroach back to your barracks.” 

“It’s alright, Schultz. We can get back on our own,” Hogan said

“Nein, nein, nein, nein!” Schultz exclaimed. “My orders are to escort you back.”

Hogan sighed, and looked sympathetically at the fat Sergeant. “Alright, Schultz. If that’s the way you want it. I applaud your bravery.”

“Yes, that is the way I want it. Now mar-” Schultz paused as Hogan’s last comment registered. “You applaud my bravery, Colonel Hogan?” Schultz asked slowly.

“Well, it’s just that you might overhear something you weren’t supposed to,” said Hogan.

“Like what?” asked Schultz.

“Like us planning an escape,” said LeBeau

“Or plans to help a defector get out of Germany,” said Carter, which earned him a glare from LeBeau.

“Right.” agreed Hogan. “Then you’d be involved. And if we get caught, you’d get in trouble. And then you’d get sent to the Russian Front.”

Schultz’s eyes went wide. He started shaking his head and backing away from them.

“I see nothing! I know nothing! Nothing! Get back to your barracks!” he yelled before he turned and hurried away in the opposite direction.

Hogan, Carter, and LeBeau shared a chuckle. Then the three of them turned and started towards their barracks.

“Okay, Becker’s in on the plan. I’ll send Newkirk and Olsen to go get him. Did either of you learn anything else about him?”

Carter shook his head. “When I got there, he was sitting on the sofa, quietly reading one of Klink’s books.”

Hogan nodded before he looked at his Frenchman. “LeBeau?”

LeBeau glanced up at the Colonel. “He seems alright.” He chuckled. “He did a pretty good job working over Klink. He managed to convince Klink to go back to work because he didn’t want to talk to our Kommandant. Said he would be bored to death if he did. The Captain even asked me to join him for a drink.”

“And did you accept?” asked Carter.

“Of course I did! It would have been rude to say no.” LeBeau replied.

Hogan rolled his eyes, but he had a smile on his face. 

“Alright, inside,” he said when they reached barracks 2.

LeBeau and Carter scurried inside, Hogan following. He closed the door and turned to his men.

“Newkirk, Olsen, get into the tunnels. Head for the entrance to Klink’s quarters, wait there. At 9:40pm go up and get Captain Becker.”

“Got it, Colonel,” said Olsen.

“Right, Guv,” agreed Newkirk.

Both men got up from the table and headed for the false bunk. Olsen hit the mechanism, and the bunk entrance opened. The duo disappeared down the ladder. Hogan turned to LeBeau.

“Are the civilian clothes ready for Becker?”

“Oui, mon Colonel,” answered LeBeau.

Then the Colonel turned to Carter and Baker. “The moment Becker takes his coat off, singe it, then take off to that ammo dump. Plant the bombs and the coat and get back here asap.”

“Yes, Sir,” said Baker.

“Right, Colonel,” replied Carter. Then he paused. “Colonel, why are we blowing up the ammo dump and leaving the Captain’s coat behind?”

“Because if Becker just disappears from camp, the Gestapo would launch an investigation into it. And they might just find our tunnels, which would land us in front of the firing squad. As for the ammo dump, it’s been a target of ours for a whil;e. So, it would be like getting two birds with one stone.”

Carter nodded. “Oh.”

Baker leaned over and gently smacked Carter’s arm. When he got Carter’s attention, he nodded towards the tunnel. Then they too disappeared into the tunnel. Finally, Hogan turned to his second-in-command, Kinchloe.

“Kinch, get on your radio and let the Underground know to get ready for the Captain.”

“Right, Colonel,” Kinch said as he headed into the tunnel. 

After Kinch left, Hogan grabbed his mug and poured himself a cup of coffee. “So far, so good.”

Meanwhile, in Klink’s quarters, after Hogan, Schultz, Carter, and LeBeau left, Heinrich was left alone with Klink. Shortly after the door closed, Klink turned and started a conversation with him. The two German officers were seated on the sofa. Klink was rambling on about something or other, but Heinrich wasn’t really listening. An hour after Klink started talking, Heinrich yawned. He had tried to stifle it desperately, but it managed to slip out. Klink paused and looked at Heinrich.

“Captain, is everything alright?’ he asked.

Heinrich blinked tiredly as he nodded. “Jawohl, Herr Colonel. I’m fine,” he replied as he yawned again.

Klink shook his head. “No, you’re not. Captain, you sound terribly tired. And now that I look at you closely, you look terribly tired as well.”

Heinrich smiled tiredly. “It’s been a rather long day, Herr Colonel.”

Klink nodded. “Of course, I understand. You have had a busy day, what with the tour and the dinner. You must be exhausted!”

“A little, Herr Kommandant,” Heinrich replied with a nod.

Klink nodded again as he stood up. “I understand. I’ll let you get some rest, Captain. We can pick this up in the morning.”

“Danke, Herr Colonel,” Heinrich said as he stood up as well.

Heinrich saluted Klink, and Klink saluted back. Then he turned, collected his coat and cap. He turned back and smiled at Heinrich.

“Good night, Captain Becker,” he said before he left.

“Good night, Colonel,” Heinrich replied as the door closed.

As soon as he was sure he was alone, Heinrich stole a glance at his watch. It was 9:15pm. He had 25 minutes to kill before Hogan’s men came for him. Heinrich yawned and stretched. He went about his paces, pretending to get ready for bed. He locked the door and turned out the lights. Then in the dark, he put his coat back on. He set his cap on his head and sat down on the sofa next to his briefcase. Now all he had to do was wait.

The minutes passed quickly. Heinrich’s exhaustion dissipated as he started getting nervous again. He said a silent prayer in hopes everything Colonel Hogan planned went when.

Down in the tunnels, everyone was busy finalizing the last details. Kinch was making contact with the Underground. LeBeau laid out the civilian clothes for the Captain. Carter and Baker were at the base of the emergency exit in their black out clothes, each bearing a satchel loaded with bombs. Colonel Hogan paced the floor by Kinch’s radio set up, while Newkirk and Olsen waited at the entrance to Klink’s quarters. Newkirk anxiously looked at his watch. It was now 9:39pm. Newkirk nodded at Olsen.

“Time to get the Captain, mate,” he said.

Olsen nodded back. “Right.” He gestured to the ladder. “After you, Newkirk.” he replied with a smile.

Newkirk rolled his eyes. “Bloody charming,” he muttered as he climbed the ladder. 

Heinrich jumped slightly when he heard something shift and move. He turned and watched as the stove moved away from the wall, revealing a tunnel entrance underneath. Heinrich stood as a man in a blue RAF uniform appeared through the entrance. The man smiled. 

“Captain Becker, I’m Corporal Peter Newkirk. Down below we have me mate, Sergeant Brian Olsen, and we’ll be your guides this evening. Please collect all your luggage and keep your hands and feet inside the car at all times.”

Heinrich laughed despite himself. He grabbed his briefcase and walked over to the tunnel. He knelt down. 

“A pleasure to meet you, Newkirk,” Heinrich said as he passed Newkirk the briefcase. “This has all the information inside it.”

“Right, Captain,” Newkirk replied as he took it. “Here, Olsen,” he said as he passed it down to the Sergeant. Once Olsen had the briefcase, Newkirk looked back to Heinrich. “Alright, Captain. Your turn.”

Heinrich nodded. “Jawohl.”

Newkirk disappeared down the tunnel. Heinrich turned and started his descent into the tunnel. When he was about half way down, he heard something shift above him. He looked up and watched as the stove slid back into place, closing up the entrance.


	7. Chapter 7

As Heinrich reached the bottom of the ladder, he felt two hands on his back, bracing him as he jumped down. He turned and looked at the two men as he took his briefcase back from Olsen.

His eyes widened in awe as he took in the sight of their tunnel system: fully lit, expertly built, and large enough to walk through. It must have taken quite some time to build. Olsen and Newkirk shared a smile behind the Captain's back. Olsen chuckled as Newkirk put his arm around Becker’s shoulder.

“Impressive, isn’t it, mate?” Newkirk asked.

Heinrich nodded slowly. “Ja,” he answered quietly.

The corporal smiled before he nodded down the tunnel. “This way, Captain,” he said as he and Olsen lead Heinrich through the tunnel.

Heinrich followed behind quietly , silently amazed at what the prisoners had accomplished. The three of them passed several other prisoners on their way to Colonel Hogan. Not one paid any attention to the German Captain. Eventually, they reached what appeared to be a radio room. Heinrich noted the sergeant at the radio and Colonel Hogan.

“Colonel,” called Newkirk. He gestured towards Heinrich. “The Captain’s here, Sir.”

Hogan turned to face them. “Becker, welcome to our tunnel system.”

“Thank you, Colonel,” Heinrich replied.

“We don’t have much time, Becker. Go with LeBeau and get into the civvies he laid out.”

Seconds later, LeBeau appeared by his side. “Captain, if you would follow me please,” he said as he gestured to a separate room.

Heinrich glanced at LeBeau and then at the separate room before he nodded.

“Of course,” he replied.

“But first things first, we need your overcoat,” said Hogan. 

“Jawohl, Colonel,” Heinrich said. He set down his briefcase to start removing his overcoat, passing it to Colonel Hogan. Once Hogan had the coat, he turned to face down a different tunnel.

“Carter!” he called.

Carter walked out of the tunnel, dressed all in black with black grease paint on his face.

“Yes, Sir?” he asked.

“Here’s the Captain’s overcoat. You know what to do.”

“Right, Colonel,” Carter replied as he took the coat and disappeared.

Heinrich raised an eyebrow at Colonel Hogan as he watched.

“Colonel, I don’t understand. Why does Carter need my coat?” he asked.

Hogan smiled. “I’ll explain in a bit, but first things first: go get changed.”

Heinrich nodded. He set the briefcase down before he followed LeBeau into the separate room.

While they were gone, Carter returned a few minutes later with the captain’s coat, burned as Colonel Hogan instructed. “Here’s the coat, Colonel. Burned just like you wanted.”

“Good, Carter. Good. Now you and Baker, take off.”

“Yes, Sir,” Carter said. He threw the coat over his shoulder, turned, and headed for the ladder. Baker followed him up to the exit. The two sergeants disappeared through the trunk exit, heading off to the ammo dump. A couple minutes after they left, Heinrich and LeBeau emerged from the separate room. The captain was in his new civvies. LeBeau beamed proudly as Heinrich fiddled with the lapels on his jacket.

“Voila! What do you think, mon Colonel?” the short Frenchman asked.

Hogan paused and looked over Heinrich. “Looks good, LeBeau. What about a hat?”

LeBeau pulled out a black fedora and handed it to Hogan. The Colonel took the hat and put it on Heinrich’s head. He fixed the Captain’s lapels, before he nodded in satisfaction.

“Perfect. You look just like a civilian,” Hogan mused.

“Danke, Herr Colonel,” replied Heinrich.

“Now, I promised I’d explain,” Hogan said as he started pacing around. “You’ll be sneaking out of here in a bit to meet a few Underground agents. They’ll escort you, and your briefcase, through our escape route to the sub and from there to England. Now, because of your high status as a young war hero, you can’t just disappear from Stalag 13 without a trace.”

Heinrich nodded. “I understand. If I just vanished, Colonel Klink would most likely raise alarm. The Gestapo would get involved. And during their investigation, they may find your tunnels. Then you and your men could ends up in front of the firing squad.”

“Exactly. But by using your overcoat, we have the perfect alibi. There’s this ammo dump we’ve had our eyes on for a while. We were gonna try and hit it later this week, but we had to speed things along. Anyway, I sent two of my men to blow it up and leave the burnt remains of your overcoat behind for the Krauts to find.”

Heinrich raised an eyebrow at the American colonel. Hogan merely smiled and laughed as he placed a hand on Heinrich’s shoulder.

“Becker, my boy, you’re about to die in an ammo dump explosion.”

It took Heinrich a moment to realize what Colonel Hogan meant. And when it did, he smiled.

Meanwhile, Baker and Carter were heading towards the ammo dump. After they left the trunk, Carter led for a little while, before he got lost and turned around. Once they realized they were lost, Baker turned to Carter.

“Carter,” Baker said through gritted teeth, “I thought you said you studied the map and knew where you were going.”

“I thought I did,” Carter replied earnestly.

Baker glanced around at Carter for a moment, before he grabbed the front of Carter’s shirt and pulled him in the opposite direction they had been going.

“I’m gonna lead for a bit now,” he said.

“Okay,” Carter replied as he hung his head.

Baker let Carter go and they continued on their way. It would take them a bit longer to reach the ammo dump because of their impromptu detour. The two sergeants had to dodge a couple patrols, almost getting caught once. But they managed to get past them. Baker reached the ammo dump first. He held out his arm to stop Carter from running into the fence. Carter nodded his thanks as he pulled out the wire cutters. He quickly got to work cutting the wire fence open so they could sneak in. When he had cut enough to make a decent sized hole, Baker pulled the hole in the wire open wide. Carter crawled through first, followed by Baker. Once they were inside, Carter turned to Baker.

“I’ll go set the Captain’s overcoat up. Can you get started placing the bombs, and I’ll join you in a minute?” said Carter.

Baker nodded. “Right. Be quick,” he said as he headed further into the ammo dump.

Baker stopped next to the first stack of ammunition. He pulled out the first bomb, set it, and put it between two boxes, before he moved to the next stack. Carter hurried over to a bunch of bushes and laid Heinrich’s overcoat haphazardly over the bushes. Once he was sure the coat was in the right place to be convincing, he scurried over to the ammo boxes to start helping plant the bombs. In ten minutes, they finished planting the explosives and regrouped at the hole in the fence.

“Did you remember to set all the bombs?” asked Baker.

“Yeah. It’s all taken care of. Let’s head back to camp,” said Carter.

“Right,” agreed Baker.

The two sergeants slipped through the hole in the fence, then disappeared into the forest. They again had to give the patrols the slip as they hurried back to Stalag 13. Carter checked his watch; twenty minutes 'til the fireworks go off. A grin crept across his lips. He couldn’t wait to see that. He picked up his pace to catch up to Baker as the Stalag’s searchlights came into view.

Heinrich sat on a bench in the radio room right next to his briefcase. He watched Colonel Hogan pace back and forth in the middle of the room, waiting for Carter and Baker to return. Heinrich looked away from Hogan for a moment to look around. Sergeant Kinchloe was on the radio with someone. Newkirk and Olsen were nowhere to be seen. LeBeau had mentioned something about coffee and disappeared shortly afterward. He turned his attention back to the American Colonel as he continued paccing.

“Colonel?” Heinrich asked.

Hogan stopped pacing and turned to face the German Captain.

“Yes?” he inquired.

“Are you alright, Colonel?”

Hogan sighed. “It shows, does it?” The colonel sighed again as he sat down next to Heinrich. “I’m worried about my men. I know they’re good at what they do and I know they can get the job done. They’ve done it before. But it doesn’t stop me from worrying about them when they’re outside the wire.”

Heinrich watched the colonel as he spoke. He had even more respect for Colonel Hogan after hearing what he said.

“I have not met many men like you, Colonel Hogan. My commanding officer, and many others I’ve met don’t care much about their men as you do,” Heinrich said with a smile.

Hogan glanced at the captain. Then he smiled with a chuckle. “I’ll take that as a compliment, Becker.”

Heinrich chuckled a little before the officers fell into silence for a moment.

Becker sighed. “What happens after Baker and Carter get back from blowing up the ammo dump?”

“Well,” Hogan started as he adjusted his crush cap atop his head, “after they get back, the timers on the explosives should go off, and blow up the ammo dump. And while the Krauts are distracted by the explosion, you’ll be free to get away with a couple Underground agents. And by the time they realize your gone, you’ll be well on your way to merry ol’ England.”

Heinrich laughed and shook his head in disbelief. “You’ve accounted for everything, haven’t you Colonel?”

Hogan turned his head and smiled at the Captain. “I try,” he replied.

Becker chuckled quietly to himself. Shortly after they finished talking, the trunk entrance opened above them and Baker and Carter scrambled down the ladder. Hogan jumped up and met them as they entered the radio room.

“How did it go?” he asked.

“Went perfectly, Colonel,” said Carter. “Everything’s all set. The bombs should go off any minute now.” Carter glanced down at his watch.

Hogan nodded. “And the Underground agents that are supposed to escort the Captain to the sub?”

“Saw them on our way to the stump. They’re ready and waiting, Sir,” replied Baker.

“Good,” Hogan said with a nod. He turned and looked at Heinrich over his shoulder. “Becker, get ready. It’s almost time to go.”

Becker nodded. “Jawohl, Herr Colonel,” he said as he stood, grabbed his briefcase, and joined Hogan at the ladder.

The American colonel turned back to his sergeants. “You two, get changed and join the others topside. You guys did great tonight.”

“Thanks, Colonel. Good night,” said Carter.

“Night, Sir. Thank you,” Baker replied with a smile and a nod.

The two sergeants made their way past the two officers to a separate room and disappeared.

Heinrich watched them leave before he turned back to Colonel Hogan. Hogan glanced at his watch. Seconds later, everything shook around them as dust and dirt fell on them. Heinrich grabbed a support beam to stabilize himself. Once everything stopped shaking, he looked over at Hogan.

“I guess that’s my cue to go?” he said.

Hogan nodded. “Yeah.” The colonel reached out his hand. Becker took it and gave the officer a firm handshake. 

“Auf wiedersehen, Colonel Hogan,” Becker said. Then he turned and started up the ladder.

“I’ll see you in England,” the colonel called up to him.

Heinrich paused on the ladder. He turned back and smiled at Hogan with a chuckle. Then he turned and hurried up the rest of the way up the ladder. He left the tree stump and quickly headed towards the road. One agent met him there, and after proper identification, lead the Captain to an awaiting truck with two other agents. Heinrich and the agent climbed into the back of the truck. Once the Underground agent closed the doors, the man in the driver's seat started the truck, and they drove off into the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Major Hochstetter slammed his hands down forcefully on Colonel Klink’s desk. “Klink, don’t lie to me!” the Gestapo major yelled.

Klink flinched slightly. “I swear to you, Major Hochstetter, I don’t know how this happened.”

Hogan sat in one of the chairs in Klink’s office, amusedly listening to the two Germans. After the ammo dump exploded, Hochstetter was sent out to investigate. Of course, the major immediately found Heinrich’s overcoat at the scene, which lead him back to Stalag 13. And now the Gestapo major was berating Klink over Captain Becker’s “death.”

“He was here in your camp, he somehow leaves without you knowing, and then something led to the death of one of the Third Reich’s greatest war heroes. And yet you have no explanation, Klink.”

“Maybe he was just out for a walk?” Klink replied with a chuckle.

“Klink!” Hochstetter growled.

Klink shrunk away from the irate Gestapo man. Hogan started chuckling, drawing the German’s attention to him.

“Why are you laughing, Hogan?” Hochstetter questioned.

“Oh, well I was just thinking about how you’ve already got the answer to what happened.”

Hochstetter paused. “I do? What do you mean?”

“Of course. You figured out that Becker saw the saboteurs outside the wire. He snuck out to try and stop them. And he was, unfortunately, caught and killed in the resulting explosion. It was very impressive, Sir,” Hogan replied.

Hochstetter seemed to be thinking over what the American colonel said. Klink stood and nodded as he walked over.

“Yes, that must be the answer,” he stated.

“Klink!” Hochstetter growled again. He turned back to Colonel Hogan. “I figured all that out?” he asked.

Hogan nodded. “Absolutely. You were brilliant, Sir. Brilliant.”

“Yes, I was, wasn’t I?” Hochstetter mused. He snapped his attention back to Klink. “I’m done here for now, Klink. Heil Hitler!” he yelled before he left.

Hogan turned to Klink with a smile. “Looks like the Gestapo’s out of your hair, Kommandant.”

Klink glared at his counterpart. “Hogan, dismissed!” he shouted as he snapped a salute at Hogan.”

Hogan sloppily saluted back and headed out the office door, closing it behind him. He walked out of the kommandantur, and was immediately met by Kinch. 

“Kinch,” he said as he approached his second-in-command. “Any news about the Captain?”

“Just got the message, Colonel. Becker and his briefcase made it safely to England. And London says, ‘Well done, old chap.’” Kinch replied with a smirk.

Hogan smiled. “All in a day’s work, Kinch, old boy. All in a day’s work.”


End file.
